


Halloween Fun

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Holiday [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor meets Loki again for Halloween. Sequel to Halloween Terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.
> 
> A/N: I know Halloween is over but real life kind of got in the way of me posting this before Halloween.
> 
> 2 or 3 years after the last one. Less gross.

"Loki?" he asked confused. He was supposed to meet Loki here and he might think it was the wrong person except that Loki could illusion himself to look like anything or anyone. The little boy looked up at him and smiled a smile that was pure Loki.

"Loki, why are you dressed like a child?" Thor asked. Loki in response lifted up a pillowcase and Thor understood now.

"You want to go trick or treating?" he asked and Loki in the form of a child nodded eagerly.

"Why, when you can simply get some?" Loki simply held up his bag higher so that it was above his face. Thor shook his head, sometimes he didn't get his brother.

"Fine." he said exasperated.

"Do you want to trick or treat with me?" his voice said coming out sounding just like a Midgardian child, enough that Thor for a moment wondered if it was in fact Loki or if was in fact some Midgardian child. He looked at the child suspiciously and he seemed to understand because he rolled his eyes.

"Thor." he said his voice sounding like his own "I have to sound like a child or no one is going to give me any candy. Now trick or treat with me." it had changed from a question to a command. Thor crossed his arms.

"We're both over a thousand years old. We're too old for trick or treating." he said. Loki mirrored his posture and crossed his own arms.

"We grew up on Asgard where there was no trick or treating and I want to go trick or treating." his voice was that of a child's again, in fact he was sure it had been Loki's voice as a child it had just taken a minute for his mind to recognize it. Thor tried to use his new found extreme height difference to intimidate Loki into giving up on the idea. But it hadn't worked when they were kids and it was most certainly didn't work now. The two of them glared at each other for a long moment before Loki waved his hand. Thor looked down at himself fearing what it was Loki had done and found his fears warranted as he found himself looking as he had when he was young, he supposed the Midgardian equivalent of about 11.

"Turn me back." he demanded. Loki shook his small head.

"Not until you go to at least 3 houses with me."

"No!" Thor said outraged.

"I won't turn you back until you do!" Loki yelled. Thor glared at Loki. Why did Loki always have to make every holiday so difficult? Why did he had to turn all of them on their head?

"Fine." Thor finally said. "Three houses, that's all, then we do something else." Loki nodded he clicked his fingers and suddenly he was wearing a Thor costume, but at least this time it was an actual Thor-like costume rather than an illusion that looked like him a pink tutu. He had to admit that it was his favorite costume of Loki's so far even if it was a little strange to see Loki look like a child.

"What do you want to be?" Loki asked and Thor looked up at the sky trying to think of what he wanted to be. Usually he was very simple things, like a Doctor, or a police man, normal human occupations. It was normally a night that he tended to blend in with others rather than stand out like he normally did. However he didn't feel like doing that tonight.

Thor shrugged.

"If you're going as me I'll go as you." he said it was a little childish but since he was a child at the moment it seemed only fitting. Loki smiled for a second before hiding it. He snapped his fingers and Thor was wearing a smaller version of the armor Loki always wore in the colors he usually wore. He also gave him the helmet, it was heavier and more off-center than he always thought it was and his head started wavering for a moment under its new weight. He glared at Loki.

"Not the helmet or I'm not going." Loki look for a second like he was pouting but he snapped his fingers and removed the helmet. It was a big strange looking at himself and at Loki who had also gotten rid of his helmet. They both looked like were wearing each other clothes, only it is was stranger because they were both small again.

"You should look like yourself at that age like I do ." Thor said because it was strange to see Loki so different. Brown hair instead of black and slightly darker skin than his real skin. Loki looked unsure.

"If you don't I might mistake you for somebody else." Thor said. The boy Loki currently looked like was very average and he knew that would be many Thor's around since there always seemed to be every Halloween. Loki put his head down and sighed.

"Fine." when he looked up he looked exactly how he had as a child, only it made Loki look even stranger wearing a Thor costume. He wondered how strange he looked as his younger self wearing Loki's armor. The excitement suddenly came back into his brother's eyes.

"Can we go now?" he said conjuring a pillowcase for Thor and handing it to him. Thor nodded after a moment, he supposed so, he had after said that he would go to three houses and the sooner they started the sooner they could stop.

Loki started walking forward out of the grove of trees that Thor had asked to meet in Thor seconds behind him. When they exited the trees, immediately Thor's eyes were drawn to the street that was full of children in various costumes, and for a second he had the urge to hold his brother's hand so that Loki wouldn't get lost. He reminded himself that they were both adults and they were both just temporarily children. Still being a child again even temporarily was starting to mess with his mind a little as he was fascinated by the costumes, decorations and lights in a way that he hadn't been when he had first walked down the street to meet Loki. He walked closely to his brother as they made their way to house closest to them. They watched as a group of kids went up to the door pressed the doorbell and waited a few moments before the door was opened and revealed an older woman with lot of candy in a bowl. He heard a chorus of 'trick or treat' and watched as they got their candy, some of them said thank you and they all ran away one by one. He had giving out candy before but he had never been on the other end of it.

Loki though just seemed eager and rushed to the door with another group of children, Thor paused for a moment before joining his brother at the door. The door opened again and the same woman was standing there her eyes looking at their costumes. He said

"Trick or treat." with the rest of their group and waited as she gave candy one by one until she got to him, her eyes lingered over his costume for a moment longer than the others but she said nothing and just gave him the candy.

"Thank you." he said and she nodded and pulled the door closed. Thor made his way down the few steps of the house and met his brother who had taken the candy out of bag and was looking at it like he had never seen a piece of candy before, even though it was just as ordinary mini Hersey's bar. A good candy bar but not abnormal in any way. Thor wondered what he had gotten, he took his out and found that he had gotten a Kit-Kat bar. Loki put his back in his bag but he still had a grin on his face and it was contagious because Thor found himself smiling as well. Loki looked at him and pointed to the next house. Thor nodded and the two of them went.

Two houses later and they were walking slowly back down the walk, Loki was the one walking slowly and Thor was starting to get inpatient. He looked over at his brother to see what the problem was and saw Loki was looking at his feet. He was about to ask what was wrong when Loki asked.

"Do you want me to turn you back now?"Thor blinked, he had forgotten about Loki's promise to turn him back after three houses. Thor stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Loki stopped as well. Thor's eyes though were pulled to a house that he could just barely see in the distance. It was lit by orange and purple light, giving the house a very strange and spooky look. Thor found himself drawn to the house.

"Not yet I want to try that house!" he said pointing to the house in the distance. He grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him along after him.

~.~

"Next year we have to start sooner." Thor said three hours later, after three houses in a row told them that they had run out of candy. Thor realized that they hadn't even talked about next Halloween and he had just assumed.

"I mean if-"

"Okay we'll start earlier next year." Loki interrupted and Thor smiled. It had been so long since they were able to act like this, like brothers. Usually Loki made getting together on Holidays difficult, but with both of them being children again it just seemed easier. They had been able to be together for 3 hours without one single fight and they had actually gotten along. He almost didn't want to get turned back into an adult, because he knew that once they were adults again they probably wouldn't still feel like this. It was something about being a child that made him less angry at his brother and he was sure it was something about being a child again that made Loki less likely to want to make him angry. They hadn't really talked much about their lives, but they had gotten along. Loki had allowed Thor to hold his hand sometimes as they had crossed a street, or when they were going through the large crowd so that they wouldn't be separated. Loki had allowed Thor to do things he was sure the adult version of his brother would never allow and things that Thor wouldn't have probably tried in his adult form. But since the candy had run out it was probably time to end the night and that meant that his brother was going to turn him back and probably himself as well.

At the moment they were just walking around the block with their pillowcases nearly full. There were not many other children still out as most of them had given up on the search for candy and were probably at home. They were physically superior though, even in their youthful forms they were stronger and more able to handle large bags of candy for a lot longer than their human counterparts could.

They both knew that the night of peace was nearing to close, but neither of them seemed willing to say anything about it. They walked for a nearly a block before Loki stopped and turned around to face him. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then closed it. Instead he snapped his fingers and Thor found himself an adult again holding a bag of full of candy and feeling a little foolish. Thor opened his mouth to say something, but also couldn't think of what to say so he closed his mouth. He should say something. He had enjoyed himself a lot, but all seemed very childish now. Not to mention that Thor just wasn't sure what to say when it seemed like him saying anything would break the temporary peace between the two of them. Of course what came out was.

"I should go home." Thor could practically see Loki's walls come up around him and he cursed himself inwardly for his choice of words especially since Loki shifted back into his adult self.

"Yes, you probably should." Loki said, with absolutely no tone in his voice. Thor looked at his bag of candy it would probably last him for a little while, although not nearly as long as it would if he were human. Thor raised Mojolnir and was about to take off for the Avenger towers when he lowered it.

"Loki." he asked and Loki's eyes focused on him when they had been looking at the sky a moment ago.

"Will you teleport back me back?" he asked and Loki's brow furrowed, likely trying to figure out why he was asking. He held up his bag of candy.

"I'm not sure if this bag can handle the speeds I fly at without tearing." It was a bit of weak excuse and Loki knew that as he could just fly slower if he was really worried about that. They were only in the more residential part of New York after all. Loki looked at him for a look moment, then nodded. He touched Thor's shoulder and suddenly they were in a different place. Loki's way of traveling was much more instant, but it also caused his stomach to churn a bit like it always did. Thor found suddenly glad that he hadn't had more than a few pieces of candy or else he might be throwing up.

The next thing he became aware of was the fact that he was surrounded by people and music. A quick glance around confirmed it he was at the Halloween party Tony seemed to throw every year. It was this Halloween Party that he and Loki had spent two Halloweens together.

"Whoa." Thor turned around to see Tony holding a drink and not dressed up for someone who took a lot of effort to decorate his tower for the holiday he never seemed to actually dress up for the occasion. "Where did you come from?" Tony asked. Thor glanced around for Loki and found him to be missing. Apparently he had teleported him in and then left right away. Tony's eyes trailed down to his pillowcase.

"Did you go trick or treating?" he asked incredulously. Thor didn't know what to say, he felt foolish but at the same time also a little protective of the event and he didn't want to share it with anyone, even one of his fellow Avengers. So rather than answer he turned around and left the party. He didn't feel much like partying anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please let me know if you liked it


End file.
